Leatherbound blood pages
by Pikana
Summary: What would you do for love? No matter how forbidden or wrong it was... What would you do if the one thing you cherished had her heart broken? How far will you go to keep her happy? To make sure she stays safe? How many lives will you take? Murderer!Popo
1. Chapter 1

Leather-bound blood pages.

A story that I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does. Originally for Stupendous Jimbo's Contest but since it has... themes I don't think he'll appreciate, I pulled it out.

I hope you enjoy these pages from Popo's Journal! Btw... Topi is an enemy in the IC games.

* * *

_30/1/2010_

Hey you! Son-of-a-Topi!

Nah... Just felt like swearing today journal.

Yes, you are a flipping journal, not a diary. Diaries are decorated and feminine. I am not feminine! I swear!

Anyway, I don't even know why I'm writing in you. I'm not one to tell my feelings... Or write them in a stupid leather book no less.

I guess the only reason is because you were a birthday present from Nana, and I don't want her to think I'm unappreciative and that I don't like her presents.

Well as long as I _am_ writing in you, I'll tell you a little about myself. So you'll feel more comfortable, OK?

Man... I'm talking/writing in a book like you can understand me... I'm going nuts.

My name is Popo Climber. I turned sixteen this very day. I have a twin sister, Nana. You know, the one who gave you to me? She's the older one (by ten minutes) but I act the oldest. Especially when we bicker. (She resorts to name calling of the pre-school level).

My appearance. Well, you know the saying about 'long, tan, and handsome?' Well... Nana says I'm more like: "Short, pale, and shota" (She watches way to much Japanese anime. Since you are 'Made in India' I'll tell you that shota means... basically, I'm small, weak and rape-able.)

BUT I'M NOT A SHOTA!... I'm not... Seriously. I _do_ have some muscle.

Anyway, besides that short description, there's also messy brown hair and blue eyes. Though I think it's these eyes that make me- I mean, make people _think_ I'm a shota. They're too much like Nana's. To be honest, more people mistake me for her than they mistake her for me.

Idiots.

Why is it _me_ that has to look like the other? Why couldn't Nana look more like a boy?

... I take that back.

Nana could _never_ look like a boy. _Ever_.

She's too beautiful for that.

Yes, I'll admit it to you _and only you_, journal. I have feelings for my _twin_ sister. Not a normal sister... a TWIN sister. I... have for a few years, but no one's caught on to me yet. Even when someone catches me staring at her, they just ask me if I drifted off into space. To which I say: "Yes."

But when you look at Nana, it's not hard to fall for her upon the first gaze. She's got beautiful features, a really _gorgeous_ body, and her smile... it's breath taking.

I want her always to smile. Give her happiness to me. It makes my heart feel like it'll explode out of my chest. It's hard to explain in writing...

But of course, Nana will never return my feelings. She'd think I was a pervert or disgusting or something if she knew my thoughts, or what my heart was yelling for me to say to her. I'm a twin brother for goodness' sake.

Besides, she's got a thing for the guy with the girly blue hair...What was his name? I think it was Marth. He's a senior at our high school. I try not to get jealous when I see them talking in the hallway, or when she talks about him, but it's hard.

It's so... very hard to keep smiling.

Wow! Would you look at the time. I'd better hit the hay (that was lame).

Anyway, journal, it was actually really fun to get my feelings out. Even if it is just a book with empty pages. I guess writing once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it?

Good night

- Popo Climber (make fun of my last name and I'll throw you into the fire)

* * *

And so the nightmare begins. Twincest... immoral but interesting. Like fangirl's smut yaoi... okay. Bad comparison!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 2

* * *

31/1/2010 4:57pm

Dear Journal,

Love sucks.

Sometime I think love is nothing more than a story. In all the fairy tales, the prince and the princess are always together by the end of their adventures. In every book you read, the couple always lives happily ever after. Real life isn't like that. Real life is more cruel than any story is. When you have to live every day knowing that your love could never be fulfilled, returned, or even accepted. When part of your life has to be hidden from everyone in your life, you learn how harsh society can be on anyone who's different. How even your own family, your own love, think that you're a mistake, that's what real life is made of. Because love is a story. Nothing more, nothing less.

Oh god. That sounds so... uggh. I'm getting sappier by the day. I'm going to sound like my usual self now.

Starting... now.

I hope your day on the shelf was okay because for me, today was terrible... though it was probably heaven for Nana (though I hate to say it).

Granted, it started off ok.

Wake up, get dressed, eat an amazing breakfast prepared by Nana herself (our parents are away visiting our grandmother in hospital! We have like... a month to ourselves). Then we walked to school together; Nana and I, like always. Sat through our classes until lunch...

_That's_ when my slightly cloudy mood turned into a complete downpour.

Nana and I always eat together, and we bring our own lunch boxes so we just join our desks together in the classroom. Screw the cafeteria. Lunch is my special time with Nana, because that's when she really opens up to me.

She tells me her opinions (whether it be on food, or people), her goals, and I'm able to sit and listen. I love to listen to Nana talk. She always says the most interesting things when she gets going.

But today, an unwanted third party decided to march his unwanted ass over to our spot and asked to sit with us.

You guessed it. Marth.

Prince _perfect_ himself.

I could feel Nana just radiating her joy. And it hurt... like swords piercing my heart.

But instead of just saying_ "Well sit your fine ass down!"_ like I know she wanted to, she asked him _if he lost a bet_. I did _not_ see that coming, so of course I start laughing, but I try to hide it.

I failed.

But _Marth_ joined us anyway, and hogged up all of Nana's attention. Therefore, I got no talk-time today. At all.

Nothing.

Zip.

Nada.

I'm sure at least one of the two caught my glares towards the guy, but I wasn't asked about it.

Why does this have to happen to me?

Why does God hate me so much? Why, I ask?

But while they were talking, I couldn't _not_ look at Nana either. She was smiling most of the time she spoke with _him_. The beautiful smiles that make my heart lurch when it knows they're not for me.

They were for him.

It hurts.

God, it hurts.

So much.

On our way home from school later that day, Nana was all happy and bubbly and my foul mood couldn't touch her.

Though she did ask me a few times if I was alright... in a _sisterly_ way of course.

I told her I was completely fine.

Don't you worry journal. All is well. I just broke three _mechanical_ pencils in my frustration after lunch, and now here I am sulking in my own doom cloud. Yes, note the sarcasm dear journal.

To make things worse, Marth asked if he could sit with us tomorrow. I felt _everything_ in my body sink when Nana happily agreed to the proposal.

Damnit.

Just... Damnit.

- Popo

* * *

Cue Prince Perfect Marth. Mehehehe. Oh what fun we will have with him

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 3

* * *

3/2/2010 5:45pm

Journal,

Well, today's the day. The day Nana goes on her first date with Marth. He asked her during lunch yesterday and she said yes. Apparently _Prince_ Charming had a crush on her for a while... son of a mother... wait. I shouldn't swear. I only swear when I'm Hulk-Smash angry.

I should do something about this date. Sabotage is win.

But that would be selfish, and I don't want Nana mad at me.

I want her to be happy...

Hell, I've been trying to make her happy all day. I got up real early this morning and made her favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes with peeled eggplant slices on the side. Plus some bacon. When she saw it, she practically glomped me in thanks... Not that I minded of course.

But later, if Marth tries to come into the house (even if our parents aren't here... I didn't mention why they were gone. Grandma Samus tripped down the stairs and she's stuck in hospital... well trying to break out of it anyway XP.)  
I'm not letting Marth's ass in.

That's a bit selfish of me, isn't it? Well so be it!

Nana's already gone to meet with him. I'm stuck here by myself. Which I don't exactly care. I like my solitude sometimes. Plus it's quiet. I like quiet.

Nana looked so beautiful when she left tonight, in (tight I mind you) blue jeans and a short-sleeved pink T-shirt. I think she had on a little make-up too... she definitely straightened her brown locks.

Marth's one lucky bastard. He better be thankful.

It's 6:10... they'll be in the thea-

* * *

6:50pm

My writing was interrupted.

Nana came home.

By herself.

Crying.

When I finally got her to calm down a little, she told me Marth threw himself at her.

She left the house at 5:30 and at 5:50 and he was still no where to be seen. But then she saw him, stumbling down the side walk towards her with a bottle in his hand, but being so naive, she thought maybe it was a soda bottle.

When he finally spotted her, he got this weird smile on his face which crept her out. He smelt like a bar so Nana wanted to get away. Instead he grabbed her arm, really hard. I think he probably did that keep himself from falling over.

And he told her that he'd rather not go to a movie after all. He'd definitely been drinking.

Then he has the nerve to tell her that he'd rather hang out at... his place. Or "If she wanted to" a motel room. Then he pushed her against the wall of the theater.

Thankfully, some buff guy pulled him off her, and Nana ran.

Got a taxi and came home.

**How dare he?**

**Fucking bastard.**

**If it's the last thing I do, I swear..**

**HE WILL PAY**

I eventually got her to calm down. I held Nana for a while until she stopped crying, then listened to her babble on about what happened. She's resting in her room now. She's really upset...

**How dare he make her cry?**

**HE WILL DAMN PAY**

-Popo

* * *

Bold means he's pressing hard on the paper...

Hmmm... Marth drunk? Sounds fishy... but Popo seems pissed...

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 4

* * *

4/2/2010 12:49pm

Journal,

I couldn't sleep last night. Too pissed off.

Nana's _still_ sleeping... which is normal since she has a habit of crying herself to exhaustion.

Marth's going to pay. That heartless monster will pay.

I'm going to make sure of that. But how?

What should his punishment be?

It's got to make him feel as bad as he made Nana feel.

Plus interest.

Yes... needs interest.

Wait, phone's ringing.

* * *

Well well well. Guess who that was?

Marth. Mister Marth Lowell himself.

Sounded like he had one hell of a hangover, but it's still not enough pain for him. He needs to pay properly...

Anyway he called to talk to Nana. My precious sister.

He said he needed to talk to Nana about what happened.

Do you think I was going to let him talk to my sister? Didn't think so journal... I yelled at him. Damn it felt great. "You're not gonna say anything to Nana. Why don't you explain yourself to _me_? Cause she isn't the one who's gonna kick your ass."

And he got real quiet. Then he sighed and said it was none of my business.

Anything involving my twin was my buisness.

But then I got an idea, Journal... a good idea.

A way to get back at him.

So I said I'll get Nana to talk to him, but I wanted to be there.

He thought and then agreed. Sucker.

I told him to meet me at the park a few blocks away from our house tomorrow around 4:00pm.

The thing he doesn't know is that Nana has her Ice Skating class during that time.

This will be interesting.

-Popo

* * *

4/2/2010 5:50pm

Journal,

Poor Nana. She's done nothing but lie in bed all day. I think her pride got some damage as well as her heart. Well now she knows how I feel every day.

I shouldn't say that. It's mean and low.

But my plan is in motion, and after tomorrow she won't have to worry about Marth hurting her again.

I just have to figure out how much chloroform will take down an 18 year old... but forcing him to drink poison would be fun to watch. Oh the possiblities...

Maybe I'll just bring my mallet.

-Popo

* * *

And Popo has just gone off the deep end...

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 5

* * *

5/2/2010 6:47pm

Journal,

I did it. I did it.

It's done.

He's gone.

Nana's safe from him forever now.

There's only one thing: I can't tell her what I did. You see, Journal, I _killed him._

I really did!

But if Nana finds out it was me, she'll take things way out of hand. I just want her to be happy, and with Marth dead, she will be... won't she?

It was so fun, I still have such an adrenaline rush!

The screams and the crackle of the fire is still ringing in my ears.

Crack!

Crack!

Oh. Don't worry. I cleaned up after myself. You want to know exactly what happened?

Well ok.

Marth was waiting at the park when I got there. He had a guilty look on his stupid pretty-boy face. He should.

But when he noticed Nana wasn't around he asked me about it, and I told him that she went to the bathroom. He believed me! That's what's so funny.

But then I pointed behind him and said "Oh, here she comes." Then he turned around and

**BAM**!

I hit him over the head with the mallet I'd brought with me. It's my favourite wooden one. He toppled to the ground like an old doll. I moved him with my foot a few times making sure he was unconscious and then wrapped the wound I'd made with a few bandages. I didn't want anyone asking why he was bleeding.

See? I thought this out.

I hoisted him over my shoulder and dragged him all the way home. When people started to stare or when someone asked if he was ok, I'd come up with just the right excuse.

_"He's been drinking... Called me to pick him up, but then he decided to pass out and hit his head on the cement."_

One lady patted my head and told me I was a good friend. She was nice.

Anyway, I took him into the shed Link... I mean dad (always call my parents by their first names... must break that habit) has in the back yard. The walls are made of off this thick cement so I could be as loud as I wanted, and no one could hear what was happening. I had set up an old work table in the middle of the room yesterday, and laid out some old ragged towels to soak up the blood.

I tied him to the table and went outside to get a fire started in the pit I had dug out.

When I came back he was awake and obviously in pain.

He looked at me, with confusion. I laughed. Then he got violent, struggling with the ropes and getting nowhere. So I laughed some more. "_Popo, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" _were the pathetic words the prince said to me.

When I told him 'Revenge' he had the most... _priceless_ expression.

I went to the wall and grabbed one of the small saws off the hook. I swear his eyes could have fallen out of his skull.

The saw, when I held it, felt so warm in my hands. I got overexcited and held down one of fingers on the table before bringing the thing down and chopping it off.

The scream that followed was so... addicting.

Then he started to beg for me to stop. He told me he was sorry.

I yelled at him... called him a liar. Then cut off another one of his fingers. Really it continued like that until finally the guy bled to death. I then cut off as much flesh I could and put it in an esky. See, I did think this out.

I burned what was left of his body after that, and all his severed ligaments, and the bloody towels and his clothes... except the girly tiara he wore because apparently I'm sadistic and want a souvenir. I kept his stupid yellow headband thing... but I buried it in the yard. Under the oak tree Nana and I used to play under when we were little.

I just got finished burying my fire pit and washing up the shed. Man am I tired now.

Think I'll take a nap... after I make some grilled Altean for dinner.

Nana likes meat anyway.

-Popo

Marth steak anybody?

Review? The story is over... OR IS IT?


	6. Chapter 6

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 6

* * *

8/2/2010 3:24pm

Journal,

It was like Marth was never around. Nana hates him right now, which lifts my mood above normal.

Sorry, I can't stop laughing while writing this... apparently Nana enjoyed having grilled boyfriends for dinner. I may not be girly (deny what Nana says), but I cook insanely well.

But... eventually people are going to start asking questions. His roomates must be freaking out. But no one has a reason to suspect me... Or Nana for that matter. The only ones who know about how her date went are me and her, and I don't think she'll tell anyone else now.

But there's something that bugs me.

Peach keeps giving me these looks from across the classroom. Accusing looks. I think she knows something she shouldn't.

Have to keep an eye on her.

Can't have anyone messing up a good thing.

-Popo

* * *

... Is this paranoia I smell?

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 7

* * *

10/2/2010 2:30pm

Journal,

Just as I thought. The police questioned us today. And damn me, I started laughing! I don't think anyone heard me... Except Nana but she thought it was because I hated Marth. Which I do-

Oops... _did_.

But she doesn't think anything besides that. At least I think so. She doesn't seem to know any more than the others. And that's a good thing.

Peach's a different story. She's been following me. A lot. Never at home, but around the school. She's still giving me weird looks. It's starting to unnerve me. She definitely knows something. But what? What does she know? She couldn't have known about what I did to Marth. No way. I made sure no one was watching when I bashed him in the head. No, it's not that. She knows though. She knows...

**But does she know that I know that she knows?**

That was confusing wasn't it?

I'm starting to confuse myself.

Tomorrow I'll confront her, and she what exactly her problem is.

-Popo

* * *

... DUN DUN!

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 8

* * *

11/2/2010 5:30pm

Journal,

**She knew. Shit. She knew. Peach knew.**

I need to relax... Calm down Popo. She knew but it doesn't matter now. She won't be able to tell _anyone_ now.

She confronted me after school. It started, our conversation, okay... she explained to me why Marth was drunk at Nana's date... his sister had died in a car accident and depressed Marth went to the bar before realising where he was supposed to be. While my face went into shock, Peach said she saw me with Marth on Sunday. At the park. Unconscious while I was dragging him here. She was walking her dog, she said. So she was the only one who saw.

I had to get rid of her, right? Right? Or she would tell Nana.

So I told her Marth was living here due to problems at the place where he bunks with his roommates. It was smart of me, seeing that the dead sister story fitted perfectly. Peach wanted to see him, so I invited her over, since Nana had to leave for a dance class...

I didn't want to kill her. I really didn't. But when she struggled while my grip tightened around her throat... God, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't have-

No. No, I don't regret killing Marth. That lecherous bastard. Sister or not, he deserved to die.

Peach was Nana's best friend, though... eventually the topic would come up.

So I had no choice but to kill her. But the fact remains that I enjoyed it... and again I got a souvenir. That beautiful sapphire broach she wears on most of her outfits. It's in the box underground with Marth's tiara now.

But I think those are all the souvenirs I'll get. No more killing. No one else should know anything. I'm positive.

No one else should know.

No one.

But now I've got this dead body in the living room and I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Nana gets home in about an hour and a half...

Do you think she would want steak for dinner again?

-Popo

* * *

* * *

Marth's drunkness is explained and Peach is dead... now go review the last chapter and this one...

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 9

* * *

12/2/2010 7:24am

Journal,

It's Saturday but I can't sleep in..I couldn't sleep at all last night. Because of the dreams.

It was horrible. Rotted, and burnt fingers reached up from the ground to grab me and pull me under. God...

The screams...they don't stop, and then mine finally join the chorus.

The screams though. I liked them when I heard them when I'm awake. But the ones when I'm asleep... They haunt me. They're... different. They're... I don't know.

Nana's getting suspicious of me. _She found Marth's number on the caller ID._ Damnit. I should have known better than to leave it in the list. I should have deleted it right after I hung up and made my murderous plans.

And apparently Marth's roommates know that I had a little meeting with him. Have they told the police yet? No. They couldn't. The police gave Nana and I the same questions they gave everyone.

**Why haven't they told the police? Why? They're trying to screw with me, aren't they? _Aren't they?_**

**Shit. They're trying to make me paranoid. I know. And it's working. Damnit. They're trying to make me crack but it's not going to work. It's not going to work. I'm smarter than they are.**

**But still they know. They think Nana was there too. I can't let them get Nana in trouble for my actions. Nana had nothing to do with it. Nothing. It was me. I killed him. I killed him good, too. **

**It was me.**  
**  
It was me.**  
**  
It was me.**

**...**

**...**

I think I'll take a walk and pay Marth's house a visit. I hear his roomies have a large oven.

-Popo

* * *

12/2/2010 5:45pm

Journal,

Ok. Now.

**NO. MORE. KILLING.**

It's gone to far, and now no one has any proof of my contact with Marth. No one had proof of my contact with Peach... Or Marth's friends.

Hehe. Yet... I can't stop _laughing_. They never saw me coming.

The souvenirs are so pretty though. Roy had the most gorgeous blue headband (his red hair is still stuck on it) and Pit had the coolest red broach. The most beautiful thing I got was Ike's green headband. It was soft and untarnished. He had it around his neck at the time and he was asleep...

That was an interesting find. It was so easy to tighten it's hold on the wearers neck, betraying it's owner if you will. So easy.

But I have to stop. No more. No more. I'm done with it. Done, I tell you. I swear.

But... I don't know if I can stop. God help me.

Please.

Please. I don't want to kill anymore. I just want to protect Nana...

-Popo

* * *

When willll the murders stop? The death count from a sixteen year old boy bumps up to five.

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 10

* * *

13/2/2010 2:10pm

Journal,

Nana's been acting strange.

She hasn't questioned me about anything since the night she found out about Marth's phone call. I'm started to get worried. Could she know something? I have to keep her in the dark. It's what's best for her right now.

But she does keep giving me these weird looks. Sometimes it's a studying one... sometimes it looks almost... sad? Or maybe she's sad for me.

I'm a nervous wreck and she can see it.

Not that I should be. No one will be able to find the corpse's of Marth's friends. Not unless they go snorkeling in the pond at the park. Nope.

But I keep... hearing them. In my dreams. I'm not hallucinating (yet). I've still got my thoughts in order... I think.

And now I'm more nervous because of Nana's weird looks.

She hasn't become distant from me though like you would think. She actually asked me to go to her ice skating class with her tonight. I think she wants to keep an eye on me.

I'll go. But only because she asked me... plus... I like the uniforms...

-Popo

* * *

Popo you perv... OH its almost over D:!

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 11

* * *

14/2/2010 5:57am

Journal,

I found Nana coughing up a storm with a hot forehead and the thermometer was screaming she was ill. I had a feeling she was faking it but considering it was today I decided it let it slide. I have to go to school, no matter how much I wanted to stay with her,

At least Nana was helpful before I left. She made sure I didn't forget anything for school. We had breakfast together as normal before she went to bed. I'm jotting this down quickly before I leave though.

Yesterday, on the way back from her class, I saw many shops getting ready for opening. Way too much pink in each of the windows for my tastes but it did remind me of something.

It's Valentine's day. I should get her something. Maybe some chocolates... but say they were brotherly obligation. I think Nana faked her illness so she didn't have to go to school and receive nothing...

I should definitely get her something. She'll like it.

Damn, I'm going to be late for school now.

-Popo

* * *

14/2/2010 7:56am

Journal,

Well well well. I came home to retrieve my missing homework that I left on my desk this morning and what do I find but Nana reading you? She was faking illness so she could check out your secrets, eh? I was sure she wouldn't find you, but I should have known better when she found my... special stash of manga before. So you told your secrets to her, did you, Journal?

Don't worry, I'm not angry with you. It's not your fault your so readable. But I can't believe Nana would violate my privacy like that.

But she knows now.

What I did.

To Marth,

and Peach,

and Marth's friends.

She was on the last page when I found her. My bedroom door wide open, my things thrown about the place, and Nana reading my journal with her back towards me. When I saw that, my heart dropped into my stomach. I was so afraid because now she knows the truth.

But it's going to be ok.

I got you back, didn't I?

And Nana is taken care of.

DON'T WORRY! I didn't hurt her. At all. Just tied her up and sat her on the couch.

I don't have the heart to kill her. Even after all this I'm not going to be like one of those psychos on the television that eventually go crazy enough to kill the person they love to make them theirs forever. I simply can't harm Nana with these hands. I can't. I love her, don't I? That's why I killed Marth after his little act. And then to protect her from that I killed Peach when she knew. And then Marth's friends because they knew. I can't hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. At all. If I hear her scream again like she did when she noticed me behind her, I think my heart with literally break. Everyone can scream and I'll like it, except her. I don't want her to fear me. I want her to love me. I want her to praise me for how I've protected her.

But she doesn't see my work as praise worthy does she? No. She yelled at me. Asked me how I could do something like I did. Truly I don't know how I could. I'm the one who's always been taken as the gentle, quiet type. But it's like they say I guess, the quiet ones are the ones who snap like a twig. But I'm not broken completely in half. I guess I'm a stronger twig.

But now Nana knows about my feelings toward her doesn't she? Yeah. I wrote all those feelings on your first page, and she was on the last when I found her. How does she feel about that? If I ask her, will she tell me? Or just yell at me again?

The house is so quiet. I don't even hear Nana struggling with the bungee cords anymore... I couldn't find anything but those in the shed. All the ropes are old and would break easily. I can't have Nana getting away from me. But I can't kill her either. What to do. What to do.

I think... I need to run away. Far away. Maybe I could calm Nana down enough and she would want to go with me.

That's a unreachable dream, isn't it?

It isn't fair. Why'd it have to end this way? Though... it's not entirely over is it?

It's gotta come down to one.

It's either gonna be me, or Nana.

Wait. No. I can run off by myself. I don't need Nana with me, though it would be nice. I'll miss her everyday of my life, but the way she is right now, I think she'll tell on me if I stay. The police, or Zelda... Mum and Link... Dad (Why am I still bothering with these titles?). Even telling some random stranger is dangerous. Either way this turns out, I'm stuck without Nana.

Unless God wants to give me a miracle. I'd very much appreciate it... hint... hint.

The sure thing is, journal, that wherever I go, I need to take you with me.

I can't have an-

_**(the sentence is cut off by a large dot of blood)

* * *

**_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 12

* * *

STOLE THIS JOURNAL.

GOT OUT OF ROPES AND KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH MY MALLET

CALLED POLICE.

If something happens to me before they get here, tell Popo it's not his fault.

Tell him I forgive him.

Tell him I accept his feelings.

Tell him I love him.

But I need to get him some help

-Nana Climber

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Next entry is the last for this journal

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Leather-bound blood pages.

I do not own the characters of this story. Nintendo does.

Chapter 13 LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

14/2/2010 8:35am

Hello Journal,

So you're Popo's secret keeper? I guess I'm sorry I violated you... it's Nana. The person who bought you and gave you to Popo. The person who he's been writing about the whole time.

So this is how it turns out? This is how it ends, is it? With me sitting in the back of an ambulance with a warm blanket wrapped around my shoulders and Popo journal to write in while Popo sits in the back of a police car on the other side of the yard? Popo... He woke up right after the police locked him the car. Right now my house is filled with police men searching for everything they can to prove the murders of Marth and Peach... and Marth's friends of course, but they'll have to search the lake for that. I feel so...guilty.

Why?

Popo was murdering people. But he was doing it out of love. For me. He loves me. Like I love him.

AGH!

Damn my girly emotions.

I feel like I've somehow betrayed him. Calling the police and telling on him...

Listen to me... I sound like a three year old. I know I did the right thing but...

... My hands are still shaking. I guess he really scared me when he snuck up on me. I... shouldn't have read his journal. I shouldn't have. Because then we wouldn't be in this predicament. Popo's going to go away from me for a while.

Am I ok with that? I was the one who called the police. But did I do that because I was scared? Popo didn't hurt me at all when he wrestled the journal from my hands. All he did was pin me down and then tie me up. He didn't even act like he was as crazy as his journal made him look. Actually he looked really upset. Like a child who knows he's done something wrong and wants another to keep it a secret...

But I'm a bad person. I didn't keep the secret. I told. I really did betray him. I know murdering was wrong and... and...

And he's watching me write. Right now. He's looking out the window of the police car at me. He looks so... sad. I wonder what he's thinking. Wait. I think he's crying. Actual tears. Yeah he's crying. Damn.

Popo never cries. The last time I saw him cry was when Mom and Dad started to separate us from the same room... Oh God... Mom and Dad... They are NOT gonna be happy.

Geeze Popo...it's like one of those sappy movies... he just put his palm on the glass of the window.

My heart's breaking now.

I made a mistake.

Go back please! No calling the cops! No hitting Popo with a mallet! No No No No!

I've got to be the one to protect him now. I've got to correct my mistake. I've still got his journal with me. I haven't given it to the police. I can burn it so they have no evidence except those things in the backyard.

By how do I go about this... there are two guys guarding the police car. But they would have to leave if some evidence suddenly came up, right? They haven't found the stuff under the tree yet...

Sorry Journal. But you're going up in flames. As soon as I tell the police officers about the box with Peach's brooch, Marth's tiara and all of the other things Popo took, I'm going to free Popo and we're going on the run. I'm not sure where we're going but I'm going to scribble up a note for Mum, Dad and Granny Sam. Maybe we'll go to Uncle Snake's house in the next state... I don't know.

But... there's no time to waste. Goodbye Popo's Journal...

-Nana Climber

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Sorry for an unsatisfying ending... but thats it. Good news is, I'm out of jubi!

REVIEW


End file.
